


О кольцах власти и о методах эреборской металлургии

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [15]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вскоре после БПВ, в которой все выжили, Гэндальф заявляет, что нужно как можно скорее отправиться в Мордор и уничтожить кольцо, найденное Бильбо. Но у Бильбо и гномов другие планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О кольцах власти и о методах эреборской металлургии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Hobbit Fest.
> 
> Warning: Двалин матерится.

\- Нет, Гэндальф, - сказал Балин. - Со всем уважением должен тебе сказать, что никто никуда "немедленно" не пойдёт.  
\- Это чрезвычайно срочно! Решается судьба всего Средиземья.  
\- Судьба Средиземья немного подождёт, - сказал Балин веско.  
\- У нас, - сказал Двалин, - если ты не заметил, волшебник, в убзаде всё ещё дырка в пол-узбада. Не считая дырки в ноге и прочего. А по нашей Горе внаглую шляются люди и прочие сволочи.  
\- Это беженцы, - вставил Гэндальф.  
\- Да хоть прыженцы! Даин ещё восвояси не убрался со своей бандой. Фили без костылей стоять не может. Кили по голове ударенный, заговаривается. На хрена мы тогда Гору завоёвывали? Чтобы тут же из неё дружно съебаться, заходи и живи кто хочет?  
У самого Двалина всё ещё рука висела на перевязи.  
\- Я ни в какой Мордор в ближайшее время не пойду, - вставил Кили. - Я женюсь.  
\- На ком это ты женишься? - приоткрыл один глаз Торин, который ещё считался официально при смерти, хотя совет держали у него в комнате.  
\- На Трандуиле, - без запинки ответил Кили. - Он согласен. Я спрашивал.  
Торин захлопнул глаз, - второй у него не открывался, хотя целители уверяли, что через несколько дней откроется, - и проворчал:  
\- Тебе всё шуточки.  
\- Не веришь?  
\- Нет.  
Бофур, стоящий в ногах кровати, сделал страшное лицо и яростно закрутил ладонями в воздухе, адресуясь к Кили.  
Тот заморгал, кивнул ему и сказал:  
\- Ладно. Да. Трандуил ни при чём. Вот.  
\- То-то.  
\- Вообще-то я на Леголасе женюсь, - продолжал Кили с крайне серьёзным видом, косясь на Бофура. - Он согласен. Я спрашивал.  
\- На ком?  
\- Тот лешак беловолосый, который у тебя меч отобрал, - подсказал Торину Двалин. - Ох, топор по нему плачет. По чьим-то ручкам загребущим.  
\- Он потом вернул, - сказал Фили. - И топором недипломатично.  
Торин не глядя нашарил Оркрист в изголовье, но комментировать речи дипломатичного племянника не стал.  
\- И всё-таки мы должны доставить кольцо в Мордор и уничтожить, - вздохнул Гэндальф. - Мне очень жаль. Но дело действительно срочное и отлагательства не терпит.  
\- И что это за кольцо такое, что у тебя мантия аж дымится, так в Мордор приспичило? - сощурился Двалин.  
\- Бильбо, - скомандовал Гэндальф. - Покажи кольцо.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Затем. Покажи, пожалуйста.  
\- Сначала объясни, зачем, - Бильбо насупился.  
\- Нам нужно на него посмотреть, - терпеливо сказал Гэндальф.  
Бильбо неохотно вытащил руку из кармана. Между пальцев у него на миг мелькнул золотой отблеск, и пальцы снова крепко сжались.  
\- А теперь дай его мне ненадолго, - сказал волшебник. - Я верну, обещаю.  
\- Вот ещё, - Бильбо спрятал кольцо в карман. - Не дам. Моё.  
\- А мне дашь? - Двалин, заинтересовавшись, протянул руку. - Золотое вроде. Какой пробы?  
Бильбо отпрыгнул.  
\- Ого, - сказал Двалин. - Ну охренеть. Теперь этот заразился?  
\- Драконья болезнь не заразна, - Гэндальф поднял палец.  
\- Да ладно.  
\- Как, по-твоему, можно ею заразиться?  
\- А я знаю? Как вообще болезни передаются? У хоббитов, то есть?  
\- Через любовную связь, например, - сказал Кили. - У людей - точно.  
Торин снова приоткрыл глаз.  
\- Я чего-то не знаю про нашего хоббита?  
\- В твоём случае разве что через поцелуй, - успокоил его Двалин.  
Торин приподнялся на локте.  
\- Я чего-то не помню про себя и нашего хоббита?  
\- Через такие поцелуи она точно не передаётся, успокойтесь все, - сказал Балин.  
\- Это ещё через какие? - Торин воззрился на хоббита здоровым глазом.  
\- Братские, - смущённо сказал Бильбо.  
\- Ну щаз! - заорал Кили. - Это всё гнусные сплетни! И неправда! Стыдно должно быть! Я на Тауриэль вообще-то женюсь, а про Фили это всё брехня!  
\- На ком - на ком ты теперь женишься? Всё-таки на эльфе? - теперь Торин сверлил взглядом младшего племянника.  
\- Нет, конечно! И ты туда же! Сколько можно, а? На эльфийке! И я их отлично различаю, хватит издеваться!  
\- Только что говорил - на Леголасе.  
\- Пошутил я!  
\- А теперь что, серьёзно?  
\- Ну да. Она согласна.  
\- Он спрашивал, - подсказал Фили, ухмыляясь.  
\- Ну ты даёшь, племянничек, - сказал Торин. - Порадовал, нечего сказать.  
\- И я о том же, - горячо поддержал его Двалин. - Шляются, как у себя дома! Принцев почём зря привораживают!  
\- У нас любовь! Истинная! И на всю жизнь! - возмутился Кили.  
Торин крепче стиснул рукоять Оркриста.  
\- Драконью болезнь можно подхватить, если провести много времени среди сокровищ, осквернённых драконом, - вмешался Балин. - Бильбо, действительно, дай взглянуть на твоё колечко.  
Хоббит отступил ещё дальше, упёрся спиной в стену и исчез.  
\- Оба-на! Потайной ход? - подскочил Двалин. - Почему я не знаю?  
\- Невидимость, - вздохнул Гэндальф. - И чем дальше, тем проявления злых чар всё хуже. Я совершенно не шучу, когда говорю, что дело безотлагательное.  
\- Может, его пока запереть?  
\- Я всё слышу, - подал голос невидимый Бильбо.  
\- Для твоей же пользы, - сказал Гэндальф.  
\- Не надо для моей пользы.  
\- А расколдовать если? - Двалин поскрёб бороду.  
\- Не получится. Пробовал.  
\- И?  
\- Только через Мордор.  
\- Ты уверен, волшебник?  
\- Да! - рявкнул Гэндальф, выпрямившись во весь рост и грозно сверкая глазами. - Я волшебник! И я разбираюсь в своём ремесле, ясно? Если я говорю - в Мордор, значит, в Мордор.  
\- А я говорю - прямо сейчас никто никуда не идёт! - ещё громче рявкнул Двалин.  
\- Убирайтесь все, - сказал Торин негромко, но твёрдо. - Задолбали орать. Никто никуда не идёт. 

***  
Когда все и в самом деле убрались, Торин с трудом сел, держась за голову.  
Спросил:  
\- А мне покажешь?  
Хоббит запыхтел. Потом проявился. Мрачно сказал:  
\- Смотри. Только руками не хватай.  
\- Не буду.  
\- Мне не жалко, - объяснил Бильбо. - Только оно, ну, волшебное. Не по-хорошему, знаешь? Ещё хуже, чем драконье золото. Я не заболел, но вам никому лучше его руками не трогать.  
\- А тебя прямо-таки можно.  
\- Мне тоже нельзя. Но я уже его держал, хуже не будет. И ложился бы ты. Какого-то ты серого цвета. Нездорового.  
\- Да я уж належался, хватит. Волшебник вон считает, что мне самое то в Мордор прогуляться.  
\- Что бы он понимал...  
Торин осмотрел кольцо, не прикасаясь к нему.  
\- Золотое.  
\- Ага. Чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
\- Ничего особенного. Золото как золото. Только, в самом деле, интересно, какой оно только пробы...  
\- Какой оно чего?

***  
Гномы и волшебник за стеной держали совет дальше.  
\- А чего обязательно мы? Почему не попросить орла его отнести?  
\- Если уж хоббит нас в шахту посылает, представь, куда орёл пошлёт.  
\- Эльфам отдавать нельзя, они ещё больше обнаглеют.  
\- А если людям?  
\- Людям тоже нельзя, - вздохнул волшебник. - Пробовали уже. Закончилось плохо. Про Чёрных Всадников слышали?  
\- Гэндальф, а как конкретно ты собирался добиться, чтобы кольцо бросили в вулкан? - Балин, как всегда, зрил в корень. - Если Бильбо его не отдаёт даже посмотреть.  
\- Ну, я рассчитывал его уговорить...  
\- То есть, никак?  
\- Я совершенно уверен, что наш полурослик в решающий момент проявит ответственность и, не побоюсь этого слова, самоотверженность. И примет правильное решение, - пафосно провозгласил Гэндальф, незаметно, как он думал, косясь по сторонам.  
Комплименты пропали зря, потому что Бильбо, оставшийся за дверью, в этот момент очень старался не заснуть, выслушивая лекцию о способах определения процентной доли золота в сплавах.

***  
Всю ночь Бильбо снилось расплавленное золото. То он в нём тонул, то убегал от гигантской золотой волны, то нырял туда с куском чёрного сланца, чтобы на месте определить процентную долю. Он ворочался, просыпался и снова проваливался в металлургические кошмары.  
А когда проснулся окончательно, то доплёлся до общей умывалки, умылся холоднющей водой из каменной чаши и по привычке сунул руку в карман - проверить, на месте ли кольцо.  
Кольца там не было.  
Он обшарил все карманы: вдруг забыл, куда положил. Он перевернул вверх дном свою постель и чуть ли не на коленках прополз от комнаты, где спал, до умывальной, надеясь, что всего лишь выронил колечко, что оно закатилось в щель, что вот-вот блеснёт круглым боком.  
Ужасное осознание потери и предательства подбиралось всё ближе, мешало дышать и видеть, что делается вокруг.  
А мир вокруг вздрогнул и зашатался. Камни качнулись все разом. На голову Бильбо посыпалась пыль, что-то громко хрустнуло, что-то глухо зарокотало, пол ходил ходуном, воздух был твёрдый, как кирпич, а стена под пальцами тягучая, как мёд...  
Потом всё стихло, лишь пыль вокруг так и висела. И сквозь пыль пробирался Бофур, кашляя и сипло спрашивая, где Бильбо, не зашибло ли его. Добрался и начал заботливо его отряхивать.  
Бильбо вырвал из его пальцев свой рукав и прошипел:  
\- Где моё кольцо?  
\- Так ведь это, - развёл руками гном. - Бильбо, ты только не обижайся. Но в Мордор идти, того-этого, несподручно сейчас. Мы его на месте того... испытали.  
\- Что вы с ним сделали? - спросил Бильбо.  
Бофур зачерпнул воды из умывальной чаши в помятый ковшик и принялся брызгать вокруг.  
\- Я точно даже и не знаю...  
\- Бофур. Что вы сделали с моим кольцом?  
\- Уничтожили, я так думаю, - ответил наконец тот. - Про остальное у Кили спрашивай, он с ним возился.  
\- Где он?  
\- В кузне, внизу. Давай провожу, там не видно ни зги, вся гора ведь содрогнулась, незнамо что и где обрушилось. От узбада ему нагорит ещё...  
\- Торин знает?  
\- Нет, откуда? Знал бы - запретил бы, наверное. Кили с Нори и Двалином всё провернули. А я, прости уж, приглядывал, чтоб ты не делся никуда до утра.  
И точно, Бильбо припомнил, что весь вечер Бофур держался поблизости, что-нибудь рассказывал, водил посмотреть на верхние галереи и до того умотал его экскурсией, что вечером Бильбо мечтал лишь добраться до своего спального мешка.  
\- Зачем вы так?  
\- Прости, друг хоббит. А только иначе нельзя было. Злая то вещица, даже я почуял, как дотронулся поутру сегодня. Достанься кому из наших - разум во ржавчину и пепел обратит, беду большую навлечёт на нас и на всех вокруг. Ты духом стоек, да не воин, мы пошли бы с тобой в Мордор, тебя оборонять, и сами злу бы по пути предались. А если ждать да гадать стали бы - тяжко удержаться, отнять попытались бы, и опять неладно бы вышло. Лучше уж сразу.  
\- От простого колечка - и такие неприятности? Гэндальф вам наговорил с три короба, а вы и поверили!  
\- Не простое оно было, ох, не простое...

***  
У волшебника был тот же самый вопрос, что и у Бильбо.  
\- Что-что вы сделали?  
\- Ну, ты понимаешь, у дяди нога ещё не зажила... А у Фили спина... - объяснил Кили. - А я женюсь.  
\- Женитесь, лечитесь, только объясните, какого балрога морийского вы сделали с кольцом.  
\- Растворили, - ухмыльнулся Двалин. - Кислотой.  
\- И оно растворилось? Полностью? - старый маг с подозрением оглядел гномов и их мастерскую.  
\- Думаешь, мы его заиграли и тебе голову дурим? Вот, пожалуйста. Фрагмент, - Кили предъявил Гэндальфу металлический огрызок странной формы.  
\- Это всё, что от него осталось?  
\- Ну да. Могу фокус показать. Берём. Кладём.  
Он положил кусочек металла в стальной совок и опустил его в печь.  
\- Нагрева-аем. Готово!  
На боку у огрызка, где поровнее, проступила вязь букв.  
\- "Улук", - прочитал Кили. - Вот. Всё как ты и говорил. И не надо ни в какой Мордор.


End file.
